I'm Always With You
by thisismex
Summary: “Im always with you,” a whisper inside her head told her, the voice of Troy’s speaking it.


**HI! I highly doubt any of you remember me ive changed my user millions of times. I used to be boyslikewoahx3 ect ect ect. But im back and I feel ive improved _slightly_ but ill let you be the judge of that. WARNING. tissues may be needed. review (:**

-

-

-

She sat in the back of the yellow cab, burning tears pouring down her pale cheeks as she kept her eyes on the frosty window

She sat in the back of the yellow cab, burning tears pouring down her pale cheeks as she kept her eyes on the frosty window. The solemn expression on her face gave no indication on why she was crying. She simply let the watery substance fall down her cheeks, not caring who saw, who were concerned, she had to get them out. She lifted her slender fingers to her cheek and slowly wiped away a tear, brining clumps of mascara across her skin leaving a line of black. Closing her lids for not more than a second a single droplet leaked from her chocolate brown eyes, she was lost and confused.

The elderly driver looked in his back mirror down at the younger girl in the back. His brows furrowed seeing the tears falling but didn't utter a word encase he caused more upset. He turned just as she looked away from the window, her olive skin paler than usual as she brought a tissue from her brown back and dabbed her eyes gently with it in any attempt to control her crying.

Pursing her lips together she let her tongue graze across the bottom lip letting a shine appear as the driver stopped outside her location. Taking a breath and then unbuckling her seat belt, she sat forward as she handed the money through the slot and exited the car, her long black jacket trailing onto the taxi's floor. She slammed the door lightly and watched the car drive off into the busy New York Street as she adjusted her jacket. Her eyes gazed over the sight in front of her, lights hanging from every corner, people rushing around bags in hand, carriages pulled by horses entering Central Park. A second breath since leaving the taxi escaped her delicate lips, the grey steam falling in front of her face as she turned and faced the magnificent building, a door man standing with his long green and gold jacket at the front.

Her heels clicked on the concrete pathway as she walked forward, the door immediately being opened by the mans white gloved hands. She smiled weakly in thanks as she entered the warm corridor of the apartments that stood tall over New York. Going over to the elevators, she pressed her finger into the gold buttons and waited patiently. For the first time that year she was making her way to see the person who took her heart and kept it safe, the love of her life. Although that December evening she would have rather been visiting for a much more cheery reason, as she looked towards her shoes she felt her tear ducts sting once more. Her thoughts where side tracked as the Bing from the sidewall indicating the elevator doors were opening. Once they did, she was welcomed with a smile from the young couple that lived across from who she was going to see. She let them passed before walking into the red carpet lined area and pressing the button that lead to the ninth floor.

As she arrived and the doors opened leading into the warm and well-lighted corridor, she had to stop and compose herself. She knew her make-up had ran and that would have given any signs of upset away. She looked in the mirror that was in the corridor hanging above the chestnut table that stood in the middle of two apartment doors. Wiping her cheeks to try reduce the look of mascara, she smiled weakly before walking once again. She knocked lightly once she reached the door that read number 14 and as she waited, her eyes met her shoes once again. The door clicked open and she didn't look up.

"Gabriella?" a voice that was completely different to the one that she knew lived there rang through her ears. She looked up and saw the best friend of her long-term boyfriend, Chad Danforth. He stood there his expression weak yet surprised to see the young Latina in front of him. Gabriella Montez let her eyes look up at the sound of his voice and the tears welled once more. Chad placed his drink on the table that was at the door and pulled the petite girl quickly into a hug in the middle of the doorway. Her small arms draped around his waist as she cried softly into his shoulder and his hand slowly ran up and down her back. He led her into the apartment and closed the door behind him, the eyes of his fellow wildcats immediately looking towards the door. The only one that wasn't there although was the blue-eyed boy she intended to see. Waving his hand behind him indicating for someone to take over, the blonde that sat in between her brother and her boyfriend stood up, her pink heels clicking on the hardwood floor and took the brunette from Chad's arms.

"What do we do?" Chad asked the people who sat on the couches once Sharpay Evans had taken Gabriella out of hearing distance. Kelsi Neilson looked up from her position in her boyfriend, Jason's lap and frowned.

"Her mom died, and her boyfriends in hospital on Christmas Eve, we cant tell her" She said as Jason Cross tightened his grip on the small girl hearing her voice break with worry and sadness. Chad looked down at the pair and sighed. As he snapped his attention away, he ran a hand through his wild curls and looked out of the large windows that gave a view of New York.

"We have to," He finally said as he turned back. "She has a right to know,"

She let her eyes gaze over his pale features hours later as she stood in his hospital room. He didn't look himself, his eye was bruised, cuts covered his once tanned skin and the beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that echoed through the white room. She ran a hand down his arm and felt the contrast of his cold skin against her warm hands. He didn't move, he didn't flinch, nothing. He wasn't with her at that point. She sat in the small chair that was placed beside the bed and laced his larger hand with hers. Gabriella let her thumb glide gently across his chapped knuckles as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Troy," she said softly knowing he wouldn't respond. Her small voice cracked with emotion wanting to speak to the boy in front of her. "What happened baby? I spoke to you a few days ago, saying I'd come up and surprise you one day and appear on your door step, your remember that? I came today, and you weren't the one I saw when I saw the door open. Chad was. And I didn't want to see him, it was you and your smile and those bright blue eyes. I needed your arms around me Troy, more than anytime that I have ever before," she took a breath as more tears leaked from her eyes for the third time that evening. She looked towards the clock and saw the time edge towards midnight. "Its almost Christmas day, I really want you with me, and our friends and family. Opening our present in front of your fire like you said we would, watching Chad try to drink without getting drunk like last year, Sharpay try not to scream at Ryan, your mom not give you an embarrassing jumper. Remember last year, it was just us, at home in New Mexico. We sat in the snow, we didn't care about the cold or the dampness, you kept your arms around me and whispered that you'd never leave, and im scared Troy, scared your going to do that now, I don't know what Ill do without you if you do leave Troy, I don't know how ill cope. Maybe ill move in with Chad," she said managing a laugh through tears. "Cause we know he'd love that. Please don't leave me Troy,"

Gabriella sat with Troy until midnight grew to only five minutes away. As she stood up and his hand left hers, the heart monitor slowed and the beeping grew shallow. She bit her lip as more tears fell knowing what was coming next. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his slightly blue ones and then up to his fore head, pushing his sandy brown hair away from his skin before pressing her soft lips against it. As she did, the heart monitor came to a stop and the constant sound that she didn't want to hear rang through her ears. She let her nose crinkle in upset and the tears fell rapidly into Troy's hair as she felt his body grow cold. She pulled away and looked up seeing the small flakes of snowfall from the dark sky.

"Its snowing, he always loved the snow," she whispered to herself as she felt her eyes close and more tears erupted from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Gabriella?" a female voice asked as she turned quickly her eyes red from crying. A nurse stood in the doorway with a long red box in hand, trimmed with gold. She walked over and placed it into the girl's hands and sent her a weak smile.

"He told us to give you this if you ever came," she told her sadly as she looked at the motionless Troy. She smiled weakly once again and left the door closing the door behind her. As Gabriella turned back to Troy she sat back down and opened the box slowly. The glint that hit off the silver necklace caught her watery eyes as the light from above hit it. She picked it carefully out the box and looked at the heart that hung from the chain. She flipped it open and her teeth penetrated her lips once again as the inscription hit her eyes.

"_Ill never leave you._

_I'll always be with you_

_I love you._

_Troy xx"_

She entered the taxi that stood outside the hospital an hour later, the cold early morning air hitting her body, the necklace clasped around her neck. The driver looked back at her and smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas Dear," the man said as he looked into the mirror that showed her face. She sent him a weak smile.

"Yeah Merry Christmas to you to sir," she said as he began to drive. As he did, her eyes poured with tears once again. The back of the cab was the place she always felt safe to cry. It was where Troy saw her cry for the first and last time. Her brown eyes looked out the window and a smile formed on her lips as she saw the snowfall.

"Im always with you," a whisper inside her head told her, the voice of Troy's speaking it. She grasped the heart that hung from the necklace and looked on as the New York streets passed by her.


End file.
